Some Twin Love
by AniHitachiinLover
Summary: Ouran High X Inuyasha: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kagome are tripplets, but their mother seperates them...and whats this Kagomes has a fiance! Hikaru and Kaoru dont know what to do. Should they pull the plug on Kagomes happiness?
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

Summery: As little kids there mother separated them, now Kagome's back and both Hikaru and Kaoru aren't liking that all the boys are hitting on their sister. What are they to do!?

Hikaru and Kaoru were on break looking out the window, it was quiet rare to see them so quiet and serious looking but no one in the Host Club wanted to ask the twins what was wrong.

Hikaru then looked at his twin then back at the sakura tree. They were both thinking about there other triplet, Kagome.

_**\FLASHBACK/**_

_10 year old Hikaru was racing with his brother, Kaoru, to their younger sister Kagome she was in her room it seemed she was having trouble breathing cause of her asthma. _

_They reached her door and opened it slowly just in case Kagome was asleep. What they saw shocked them, their in front of them was there mother towering over Kagome . _

_They couldn't see her face cause Kagome had her back towards them. It seemed that their mom heard them, she turned to look at them. "Ah Hikaru, Kaoru its so nice to see you" _

_When she said this Kagome quickly snapped her head in their direction. From what they could see Kagome had a big purple bruise on her face, she reached up with her small frail hand to touch the bruise, as she touched it she seemed to flinch at the pain._

_They flinched as they saw their mother start to walk towards them, Kagome just gasped and tried to get up to after her mother but was to tiered and just fell to the ground. "Kagome!" they said in union as they ran up to her, Kaoru looked up when they passed there mother, she seemed very pleased for some odd reason._

_Hikaru was the first to realize that Kagome had passed out. "Both of you enjoy her while you can she will be moving sense your father and me are getting a divorce I want to keep one of you darling" there mother stated calmly as she leaned against the door frame. _

"_What! Why!? Why does she have to leave!?" exclaimed Hikaru, he glared at their mother with hatred in his eyes. Kaoru new his brother and himself cared very deeply for _

_Kagome even if they were ten years old they new they were in love with Kagome. _

"_Her and me will be leaving in a few hours say your goodbye's" said Mrs. Hitachiin said with a smirk as she began to walk out the door leaving behind a shocked and angry twins. _

"_Kagome! Kagome! Get up hurry" Kaoru tried his hardest to wake his sister, he wanted to say goodbye before she left. Kaoru couldn't help but think that there mother was never going to let them see their sister which made Kaoru feel very bad. He shook his head at that thought. 'Of course mother will let us see Kagome" thought Kaoru. How wrong he was…_

_**\ENDFLASHBACK/**_

The twins sighed, Hikaru got up and stretched from his position on the chair. As far as both of them new no one new that they had a younger twin sister. Haruhi walked up to them and said, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki told me to tell you that the clients have arrived"

"Ok Haruhi" they both said with a sigh. Kaoru gave his brother a reassuring smile which Hikaru returned. "Well see her again and we'll never let her go."

Ani: Please tell me what you think this is like my first fan fiction ever that I've made! :D


	2. Moments

Ani: Oh so I didn't know what to do with this I mean I saw that I got no reviews so I thought that no one liked it till I went to my e-mail and I saw a lot of people added it to their favorites so yea and sense this WAS my first fanfiction I have to finish it. :D so review so I can no if I'm doing it right. Pwease? ;b

_

Kagome looked out of the airplane as they traveled to Japan, she was so excited she couldn't believe it. Her mother was letting her go to school with her brothers! She couldn't wait, but she new something was up. For her to go to school she had to do something for her mother. She looked to her right were her new fiancé was, reading a book and signing papers for his company. She remembered the talk she had with her mother the other day.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome was nervous her mother told her to come down to eat for dinner with her, which was strange because her mother was always so busy she never had time to eat with her. Basically all her life the staff of her house had raised her.

In a week it would be her 15th birthday, the day her mother had took her away from her big brothers. She always remembered how they would sleep on either side of her, hug her and it took her forever to get off of bed at night to go pee.

Anyways back to what was at hand, she was wearing a outfit her mother had bought her to wear that night, it was a beautiful kimono made for a princess. It was red wit pure white roses blooming upwards; it had fitted perfectly showing her hourglass figure.

She walked nervously down the stairs, they were stairs that went like a U, she took the right one deciding to hurry before her mother had a tantrum. When she made it to the door the two servants opened both doors. She was surprised to see so many people present she thought it was just going to be her and her mother but was sadly mistaken.

She bowed to her mother who was seated next to her father who was at the head of the table and her mother to his left. She was surprised to see him, she resisted the urge to run to her father and hug him. She walked calmly to the front of the table and sat to his right and noticed a handsome guy next to her. He looked really tall even seated, his silver hair caught her attention.

'_Who has silver hair these days, especially if you're a business man'_ but noticed he wasn't the only one with silver hair a older looking man also had silver hair. She would have thought they were twins if it weren't for the fact that she was a twin.

"Hello Kagome it's nice to see you, may I present to you Inutashio" her father said as he waved his hand to the man at the head of the end of the table. "His wife Sayuri" with another wave of a hand to the dark haired women to Inutashio's right. "His son Inuyasha, youngest to the Tasho heirloom" She saw a boy who sat in the middle of both mothers. He looked hot-headed but had a kind look to his eyes when he said "Hi."

Kagome was surprised to hear the next words her father said as he introduced the guy next to her. "This is Sesshomaru Tasho, heir to the Tasho heirloom. Meet your new fiancé." Her father had said it in calm and collected but she could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her.

She felt panic, she didn't want an arrange marriage! She looked to her mother and saw her smirking. '_HER! She's making me have an arrange marriage, this cant happen. Ill never see my brothers ever again!_' she thought as she held back the tears she wanted to shed.

Inutashio decided to speak that moment, "Yes your mother is the one that proposed this 2 weeks from now a few years ago, so that we could merge our company's" he said with a smile as he looked at his soon to be daughter in law. She smiled and said "Oh um may I be excused father?" she looked at her father with hurt and betrayal.

'_How could he have let me just be married off like that!_' He looked away and shook his head and looked up again to look straight at her. "We have decided you will marry after you finish school, you will attend Ouran High School with your brothers and Sesshomaru will come as well sense he's in his last year of high school; we thought it would be nice if you both got to know more about one another."

Kagome didn't know what to feel, she felt so much emotions at the same time. She felt joy, sadness, anger, and hurt. So many more but the one she felt the most was anger, anger towards her mother. Her brothers what would they say? Would they be happy to see her? She had so many thoughts and questions running threw her head.

Sesshomaru looked to his left to his 'fiancé.' He was shocked that his father had done this to him. He was suspicious when his dad got the servants to pack all of his things that he had to go somewhere but was never told. '_Cleaver plan father but you'll be surprised at the things I can do to get out of this' _he thought as he was about to excuse himself when Kagome did.

He took this to his advantage, "Father may I go check on her after all I want to make sure my fiancé makes it safely to her room." His father looked at him in suspiciousness but excused him. He left and then ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome, wait" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her shoulder but was surprised that she got into a fighting pose. "Oh Sesshomaru it you I thought you were someone else" Kagome said in a quiet voice as she relaxed slightly but still kept her guard up. Sense her miko powers were trying to get free and destroy the enemy, her energy slightly spiked.

'_Hm she's caution, her senses must feel the danger, maybe I should keep her I can sense she's a miko. She's also very beautiful for a human_' Sesshomaru thought as he walked next to her. "Would you like to go for a walk Kagome, the moon is very beautiful at this time of night. Kagome wanted to say no but her body didn't listen to her, and said "Sure…." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and led her to where he assumed were the garden.

Sesshomaru finally arrived but he was hesitant to let her hand go so he just kept it their, surprised that her hand was so small compared to his. Kagome let herself lean into his shoulder, feeling relaxed next to him. He put his arm around her waist so he could share his heat. "Kagome…" he started waiting till he got her attention. She opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them in the first place and looked up at him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked as he got closer to her so her body was pressed to him. '_She fits perfectly_…' he thought as he saw he nod her head. He noticed she was looking down and was blushing madly. '_She's cute when she blushes_' he thought with a smile as he put his index figure under her chin to look at him. "Kagome look at me" as he said that she looked up and that made him smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

She had the softest lips, he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, he couldn't get enough. Kagome was experiencing the most hottest thing she had ever experienced. When they pulled away she saw something flash in his eyes but couldn't tell what it was when he put his mask up again.

Then she noticed his eye were going red but he left in a flash. Sesshomaru moved as fast as he could to his guest room as he could when he walked in he was panting and leaned onto the door, his hand on his heart. '_How could a onna girl like her make him feel like this?_'

Kagome didn't know what to do, whether she should scream in frustration, cry, she decided to go back to her room, afraid her mom would catch her outside when she wasn't suppose to. Guess luck was not on her side today.

As she arrived to her room, her mother was sitting on her bed smoking her cigar. "Where were you Kagome, I thought you were going to go to bed?" she asked as anger flashed in her eyes but she didn't strike her. "Sesshomaru caught up to me and ask me to walk around with him" she responded fast hoping she wouldn't be TO mad at her.

"Hm ok so I wish to speak to you, if Sesshomaru ever asks you if you wanted to marry him you are to say yes. Do I make myself clear? I don't want you ruining the only chance we have to combine our companies" she said as she stood up and walked towards her as she lifted her hand to caress her cheek.

"Ha-ha Sesshomaru will never own you, you are mine forever. I had you, your father learned that the hard way. Good night you will leave tomorrow to Japan" she said as she looked back at her as she shut the door.

-

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Kagome smiled as she heard the speaker say to fasten their seat belts because they were arriving. 'I should get her to smile more she looks even more beautiful…' he thought but pushed that thought aside as he heard they could get off he practically ran over anyone that was in his way to getting out. He hated planes so much, they made him sick.

Kagome walked out after Sesshomaru and waited for her father in the front of the airport when she saw a limo pull in, in front of them. Her father stepped out, he walked to her and hugged her. (Sorry forgot to mention he took off earlier than them.

She looked back at the limo and gasped at what she saw. Her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the limo. She let the tears fall as she ran to them and hugged them. It was like the old days, Kaoru would hug her on her right side and Hikaru would hug her from the left.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

They came to a stop they didn't know why their father took them out of school to go to the airport. He said it was something important that they would want to see. They looked out the window and were shocked to find their twin their other half of them. She had black hair with orange hair at the tips, red eyes like their own but she wasn't as tall as them. She had some black skinny jeans on with her hugs and she tucked them it while wearing a pink shirt that hugged her figure with a white scarf.

They saw as their father came out and hug her, they came out after the shock went away. They heard her gasp. They couldn't believe it, their sister was with them they didn't want to let her go after their father called them.

'_No don't let this moment go_….' Thought Hikaru and hesitated to let Kagome go feeling that if he let her go she would disappear. She sent a silent message to him as she looked him in the eyes. '_I won't go anywhere I promise._' They didn't need to say it out loud they new each others thoughts.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru meet Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is Kagome's twins Hikaru and Kaoru" said Mr. Hitachin as he looked nervous at the two older twins. "It's a pleasure to meet you S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u" said both twins as they tested his name, not liking the way he would glance at their sister.

"Likewise" he said coldly as he raised a brow at Mr. Hitachin. 'Why isn't he telling them I'm her fiancé?' he thought at the older of the three he couldn't really tell which was which, but he could see the resemblance between the boys and Kagome.

"Ah umm boys Sesshomaru will be staying with us till he graduates, he's in his last year of high school and….he's sort of Kagome's new fiancé" he said the last part really fast, maybe the boys wouldn't have heard him and he could hide it till the end of Kagome's graduation.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise, as they looked down at their sister, she wasn't looking at them, but she was looking at her boots as if they were the most interesting things. Suddenly Kagome was being pulled out of her brother's embrace and was being hugged behind by Sesshomaru. "Yes and ill take really good care of her, all her needs will be seen to and I will grow to love her seeing as this is an arranged marriage" he said while smirking at Mr. Hitachiin who turned pale as he looked to the twins.

"Well this is interesting I must get going my father came as well to Japan, he said I must meet him. See you later love." He kissed her on the cheek and went to his car that had arrived a while later. "See all of you at diner


	3. Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

Summery: As little kids there mother separated them, now Kagome's back and both Hikaru and Kaoru aren't liking that all the boys are hitting on their sister. What are they to do!?

**READ IMPORTANT!**

Ani: Ahhhh its all so confusing, ok sorry people its been hard to update right now, my minds very blank at the moment and I'm not sure if this is going to be a Sesshomaru pairing or the 3 of them TRIPPLETS all together I'm not sure, maybe a vote? Ok so lets get some votes!!!! If you reviewed review again to vote for your favorite pairing please! If not I wont have the courage to continue :D THANKS! Peace out!

All was quiet on the way to the Hitachiin Mansion, Mr. Hitachiin looked nervously at his sons. '_Maybe if I ignore their glares, ill see that their happy! Cause well….their sisters here yeah!_' he smiled finally at that last thought.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru tell your sisters about that club you guys are in" Kagome looked at her brothers in inters. "Club?" she questioned. "What kind of club?" Their glares to their dad increased, sweat trickled down the side of Mr. Hitachiin's face.

"Ah were sorta kind of….hosts" Hikaru looked at his sister to see if she looked disgusted, but was surprised to see her excitement. "Oh that must be really cool! I've never been in any kind of clubs, I was always busy learning different instruments and languages, ma…mother said it was proper for a women to know that kind of stuff" she sighed. "so how are you guys. I haven't seen you for so long I've missed you so much."

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she tried to force them away, Kaoru noticed and wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Hikaru not noticing that she was crying was feeling jealousy for the fact that Kaoru was holding Kagome.

Kagome hugged Kaoru back, not wanting to let go. She then let him go and gave a big hug to Hikaru as she had done with Kaoru. Hikaru was more than shocked, he felt Kagome's tears threw his shirt. '_Why is she crying?'_

She new she couldn't talk to them while her father was them, she had to wait till they were alone to tell them. '_Do I want to burden them with my problems, I cant tell them, they'd get mad about everything' _she sighed as she settled her head on Hikaru's lap while her legs were curled on Kaoru's lap.

It was an hour till they finally got to the Hitachiin mansion. Kaoru grabbed Kagome bride style and began up the stairs to Hikaru and his room. That would be Kagome's as well. Hikaru was still wondering the real reason why Kagome began to cry in the limo.

3 Hours Later

Trying to get Kagome to get up was the hardest thing the twins had ever done, "Hmm…five more minutes Jane" Kagome mumbled as she shifted so she could get a bit more comfortable. Hikaru's eyes narrowed, '_Who is Jane? Is she a friend of hers_?' At that thought he scowled, Kaoru seeing his brothers scowl, leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"K-a-g-o-m-e-chan its time to wake up…" he smiled as Kagome shivered, slowly opening her eye's she saw Kaoru and Hikaru looking down on her. "Mmm wake me up in an hour…" she mumbled as she turned and began to fall asleep.

"But Kagome father wishes to see you" they said in union. Kagome began to lift herself up. "Alright Alright, I'm up I'm up" she began to put on her shoes, then sighed . "Before we go I wanna talk to you guys, I was sort a kind a wondering…." Hikaru raised his brow and Kaoru smiled before saying, "Wondering what Kagome?"

"What do you guys think about this wedding?" she picked her words carefully but looked down so she didn't notice Hikaru's expression darken. Hikaru didn't know what to do, yell, scream or shake her, instead he looked at Kaoru to talk to her. Kaoru noticing his silent message, quickly kneeled in front of her. "Kagome, How did this happen? Did you fall in love or something?"

Her eyes widened, '_I'm not in love with Sesshomaru? Am I?…No I cant be!' "No, I barley met him the night that I had to come over here…this is an arranged marriage." Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes met when she finished her sentence. Kagome wanted to cry and tell them that it wasn't her idea that it was all there mothers, but new she couldn't so she new she would just smile and fake everything, just to stay with her brothers as much as she could._

"_Its fine that I'm doing this for mother, she wants me to do this, and I at least got to see the bright side of this, at least I'll have all my needs tended to." She forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't like that fake smile on her face,_

_Truth be told to Kagome she could be poor in a foreign country but she would be happy as long as she had her brothers. "Come on we don't want papa to get impatient," she grabbed their arms pulling them along with her. "I'll race you guy down their!" she giggled as she got a head start with her brothers going behind her. Out of breath when they got to their fathers study door, she laughed an said, "Ha I beet the Hitachiin twins!" _

_The twins smirked as they pulled Kagome to their arms, "But dear sister your our triplet without you were not whole!" they said in union, Kagome smiled, tears gathered in her eyes but she pushed them away as she wrapped her arms around them. "You guys are the best!"_

_They heard a cough behind them and turned to see Sesshomaru looking at them amusingly. Kaoru grabbed his brothers elbow, knowing his temper would get the better of him. Kagome looked at him with her innocent eyes that made Sesshomaru want to go to her and teach her things that would make her not know the word innocent, but instead he passed them and entered Mr. Hitachiin's study, followed by the triplets._

_Mr. Hitachiin looked up as everyone entered his study, he quickly got off his reading glasses and stood up to hug Kagome. "Come on were here to have our first ever family dinner, your mom insisted we went out so you all have an hour an a-half to get ready before we leave. Oh and Kagome go show Sesshomaru one of the guest rooms we set up, I hope they are to your liking Sesshomaru." With that he waved them out and walked back to his desk._

_They all excited but Kagome saw the looks her brother was giving Sesshomaru, "Go on you guys I'll go to our room after I've shown Sesshomaru his room, then you guys can help me pick out something to wear," she smiled to them as she walked away with Sesshomaru. _

_Hikaru saw that look Sesshomaru got when his filthy gold eyes traveled all over his sisters body but with Kaoru's hand on his elbow he couldn't do anything. Instead of following them as they should have they went to there room to get Kagome's dress, Hikaru smirked as he looked at Kaoru, Kaoru new that evil glint in his eye that he was planning something sinister._

_Ani: I've got a short attention span I know its short but please deal with it people. I keep day dreaming about other fan-fics I want to do so I have to write them and then I don't get to update and for that I am sorry._


	4. Shocker

Ani: sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy okay so I still don't know what pairing to do so Ill go with the flow lol kay wish me luck! :D

The sun was shining on Kaoru's face as he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor. Lifting himself up on the big bed, he lay on the other side of Kagome noticing her in her slumber. 'She's beautiful!' was the only thought that ran across his mind. He looked over and noticed Hikaru on his stomach with a arm draped around Kagome's stomach with a content smile on his face.

He leaned in closer snuggling into her hair and neck. She smelled of honey and cinnamon. He could be their all day but he new that if they did not wake their father would if he hadn't left for business already.

Kaoru began to think of Kagome's fiancé he didn't know what to actually do about it, Hikaru might try and pull pranks and jokes on him but new if they did they might face death row.

Kagome began to mumble in her sleep, looking up Kaoru noticed her face was scrunched up, leaning closer to hear what she began to say.

"Mot..mother I did what you said please.." Kagome began to toss and turn. "No mama I did what you asked I'm sorry.." At this point Kagome began to thrash and turn knocking Hikaru to the floor Kaoru would have smirked if he didn't see that Kagome was troubled.

"Kagome relax! Relax. Nothings going to hurt you!" He tried to grab her and hold her tight so she wouldn't hurt herself but it only caused her to toss and turn even more frantic. "Hikaru help!" he couldn't do it he needed Hikaru's help to stop her for moving around so much. As Hikaru began to rush towards him to help some sort of barrier stopped him and it threw Kaoru a few feet away making him slide.

Hikaru ran towards him, "Kaoru! Are you alright!?" Kaoru began to raise and nodding his head Hikaru helped him up. "What is that thing?" Hikaru asked as him and Kaoru observe it Kaoru began to raise him hand to touch it when the door of the room slammed open. Sesshomaru rushed in and said in a cold expressionless voice. "Touch it and you will turn into ashes"

Kaoru pulled his hand away as he looked at Sesshomaru and glared. "So what the hell are we suppose to do oh high and mighty?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed before they turned back to normal. "Useless." he said to himself as he began to walk towards the floating girl on the bed with the barrier surrounding her. He began to reach for her and Hikaru snapped, "You just said we couldn't touch it!!!"

"Yes but insolent child but you don't know what your up against." he turned back to the barrier and punched it and the barrier began to crack than broke turning it to ashes. Kagome began to float down and into Sesshomaru's arms.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she groaned as he put her down. Swaying slightly Sesshomaru held on her waist. "You have some explaining to do." Sesshomaru stated as he set her on her bed and walked out.

Hikaru the first to recover rushed to her side. "What the hell was that thing surrounding you Kagome!?!? Hikaru didn't know what to do for a second before he pulled her in for a strong hug. "You scared us Kagome…you scared me." he whispered that part to her so she was the only one to hear.

Kagome was shocked she thought her brothers would shun her. Tell her she was a freak of nature and that they never wanted to speak to her again. Tears prickled at her eyes as she smiled and hugged Hikaru back just as hard pulling Kaoru along with her. "I love you guys so much!" she said.

Kaoru new that this was probably important with the way she cried so he hugged her back and waited for her to explain. Kagome sighed as she let them go and went and closed and locked the door, sitting herself between her brothers. "I don't know where to start, It happened so long ago…" she said it softly that if the brothers hadn't been next to her wouldn't have heard.

"Kagome don't worry we will still love you no matter what," said Kaoru as he put his arm around her shoulders and Hikaru put his around her waist, both leaning on her.

As she was about to speak their was a load screech and yell from outside before the doors slammed open. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a blond guy with violet eyes their with his hands still on the door glaring at her. She noticed the glare wasn't directed at her but at the two that were next to her.

The boy looked as if he was about to say something when a dark haired man pushed him aside. Kagome noticed this one was even more handsome and sexy with glasses on as they caught the light and flashed and looked menacing. "Hikaru, Kaoru have you noticed you've been neglecting you duties to the club." It wasn't really a question more like a fact. Kagome felt her eye twitch as he talked to her brothers like that but before she could say a thing the twins answered in union.

"Mah mah we were only gone three days."

"Never the less you have obligations." His glasses flashed again meaning to scare which seceded as the twins hid behind their younger sibling. Kagome was up in a flash causing her white night gown to flow around her as she looked directly at his midnight blue eyes.

Her eyes flashed to anger but she talked with a controlled voice. "And who may you be she said as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Glaring at him, she began to poke him which caused him to step back in surprise. "Who are you to talk that way to my brothers if you were the ones who barged in here without permission!"

All the while she kept poking him while he backed up and crashed with the blond boy that looked at the black haired boy wearily.

Before she could say more Hikaru appeared in front of her and put his hand on her mouth as she tried pushing him away Kaoru came up and wrapped them around her. "Shhh Kagome don't anger the Shadow King.." Hikaru made a face of disgust as he felt Kagome's tongue on his hand. "eewww Kagome!!!"

She managed to push them away while crashing on someone and falling to the ground. When trying to get up noticed hands wrapped around her waist and warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened.

Ani: Dun Dun Dun Dun who did she land on!?! Kyouya? Tamaki? Sesshomaru? Oh wait he had left than whoooooo!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lol find out in the next chapter of

SOME TWIN LOVE

Read&review? Please or I juust mite die


End file.
